


A Day in Life of the Fetts

by evabellasworld29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Black Character(s), Bounty Hunters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, No Romance, No Smut, Original Character(s), Pacific Islander Character, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Sad Ending, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Star Wars POC Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29
Summary: Have you ever wonder, what does Boba Fett, Jango Fett, and Krystal Mereel do whenever they're not busy hunting someone? Well, now you know that they're normal, just like all of us. They cook, they clean, and they play together as a family.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Day in Life of the Fetts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #swpocweek2020 on Tumblr so I hope you enjoy the story I wrote for you guys

Hugging his pillow that was laying next to him, Boba’s eyes were tightly shut as he was wrapped around with a soft blanket. With the gentle, Kaminoan rain dripping outside his window, he planned to get up from his slumber a little later, since he and his father just returned from their trip to Malastare, along with his favourite aunt, Krystal Mereel.

When he was little, Aunt Krystal was the one who watched him whenever his father, Jango Fett, went out to collect some bounty to make a big buck in the universe. It was only recently that Jango decided to bring his family along, hoping to pass his bounty hunter heritage to his beloved son.

Boba was excited for the first time, even making both his father and his aunt proud of him after the mission to capture a bounty. Aunt Krystal baked him a vanilla cake afterwards, with sweet, sugary buttercream frostings and cherries as a garnish. Even though Jango did his best to control Boba’s sugar intake, Aunt Krystal just spoiled him with some sweets and chocolate, much to his chagrin.

“Kry, stop giving him sweets,” Jango would say to his adopted sister. “He’ll get a toothache, and diabetes.”

“Oh, vod,” Krystal would roll her eyes. “Nothing wrong giving him some sweets once in a while. Besides, it’s normal for kids his age to indulge in some sugar, you know.”

His father and his aunt may bicker all the time, by calling each other names and picking on each other, but they care for each other and for Boba as well. 

Then, he heard the door hissed, making him cover himself with a blanket.  _ Shoot, that must be father. Time to pretend that I’m still asleep. _

As a heavy footstep slowly approaches his bedside, he cuddles with his pillow even tighter, laying in a fetal position. “Boba,” Jango called him, sitting on his bed. “Are you awake?”

He suppresses his laughter.  _ He doesn’t know that I’m already awake. _

He rolled his eyes as he felt the shape of his head on top of his covers. “Son, are you there?”

Boba held his breath and smiled, hoping that the sound from his mouth wasn’t heard by his father.  _ He’ll never know that I’m awake already. _

Jango is actually aware of his son’s mischievous antics, but he pretends not to know about them anyways. After all, he got that from his aunt, who seems to encouraged Boba to get away with murder. He’s conflicted whether he should be proud of his son catching on so quickly or just angry at Krystal for teaching him before Jango even had a chance.

The little boy waited and waited, until he heard his father getting up from his bed, pacing towards the door. He let out a loud sigh, only to realize that he had made the biggest mistake in his entire life.  _ Oh, no, I’m screwed, again! _

Jango heard his son and gleamed as he turned around and lifted his blanket aside, making Boba burst into a giggle. “You little rascal,” he laughed, as he carried him with both of his hands. “Come here.”

“Dad,” Boba laughed, welcoming the kisses on his cheeks. “I’m not little anymore. I’m 10 years old.”

“Well, in my heart, you will always be my little boy, no matter how old you are.”

“And Aunt Krystal too?”

Jango shrugged as he put his son down, letting him stand on his two feet. “Yeah, sure. Aunt Krystal loves you too. Now come on, she’s making you pancakes.”

Boba grinned as he dashed out of his room, all the way into the kitchen,where he could smell the fresh, buttery pancakes that were cooking in the saucepan. Pancakes were his favourite food, especially if they’re made by his aunt. Actually, anything his aunt made is his favourite, since it was made with love, patience and compassion.

Most of the time, Boba gets to help his aunt to prepare food for lunch and dinner, and as a result, he knows every single ingredient to make something for himself if he’s ever hungry. Sometimes, his father would join in and purposely make a mess in the kitchen, making his sister grumble in frustration. Despite that, Jango does know how to cook. He just likes to annoy his younger sister, that’s all.

“Morning, auntie,” Boba chirped, as he ran up to her and hugged her around her torso, stumbling her backwards a little, not that she minds, of course.

“I see someone looking forward this morning,” Krystal hugged him back, ruffling his curly hair. 

Unlike Jango and Boba, who had tanned skin, Krystal’s skin is as dark as ebony, with her full lips and big, buttoned nose, which she inherited from her mother, who looks exactly like her. Her father, Jaster Mereel, who was the most honourable Mandalorian had tanned skin as well, but had a longer face than hers.

After the death of Jango Fett’s parents, Jaster and his wife, Katrina, took him in as their own and raised him as their own, along with Krystal, who was born two years after Jango was adopted. Being ten years older than his sister, they both generally get along, with the former looking after her, even after the death of his adopted parents. Though Krystal was thankful for her brother, sometimes she felt like murdering him in his sleep from time to time.

“You slept well last night, darling?” She hands him a plate full of pancakes, which were stacked with maple syrup dripping from the top, along with the melting butter. 

“Yes, auntie,” Boba answered, taking a bite of his meal with a fork. “Last night, I dreamed that I was riding a Krayt dragon on Tatooine.”

“Oh, really?” Krystal sat down. “What were you doing riding a Krayt dragon? Those things are dangerous, you know.”

“I don’t know. I just stumbled into those creatures, that’s all.”

“Oh, I’ve dealt with those Krayt dragons before,” Jango told his son. “That’s how I’ve gotten those scars on my face.”

“Really?” Boba asked, wide-eyed. “How did you stop them?”

“Well, I just shot them in the eye, easy peasy.”

Krystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I beg to differ, Jango, but didn’t you receive those scars from knocking your head at the door.”

Jango turned to his sister, giving her a death glare. “If I recalled, you got your scars from falling down those scars.”

“That’s because you tripped me, you son of a-”

“There are kids here, Krys,” he lightly slapped her on her shoulders. “Boba doesn’t need to know those curse words.”

“But you let him use a knife when he was four years old,” she argued back. “How is that fair?”

“Oh, please. Didn’t you let him fly a ship when he was six?”

“In my defense, piloting skills are the most important ones, you know,” she stuttered. “I mean, if you can’t fly a ship, you can’t go anywhere.”

Boba could only chuckle to himself as he watched both his father and his aunt arguing, as usual. He loves them both very much, and he’s aware that they both get along very well with each other. 

Excusing himself from the table, he headed towards the sink and washed his hands and his own dishes, before gulping down a glass of warm water from the kettle, which his father boiled early in the morning.

He stepped inside his room and grabbed his ship figures, imitating their sounds with his mouth. He knew how a ship sounded and how it was run. His father and his aunt had brought him to their Slave I numerous times, from catching their target to travelling to a peaceful planet for a little vacation, Boba always looked forward whenever Jango and Krystal had a mission they were assigned to by their client.

“It doesn’t matter who the clients are,” Jango would advise him. “As long as they pay big money, we do our job decently and give whatever the client wishes. That is the most important thing, son.”

Holding his toys that his father had given him, he ran around his room and pretended that he was on an adventure with his friends, where he had to capture a runaway criminal who escaped from prison, when he heard the door open.

"Hey, buddy," Jango walked in. "I see you're having a little fun here."

"We're catching an escaped criminal, Dad," he told him. 

"And how did it go, hmm? Did you manage to capture him?”

“Nope, we just started leaving the Abregado system, Dad.”

“And then, I showed up and shot the engine,” Krystal burst in, wearing a frilly, orange scarf and huge, heart-shaped sunglasses, much to Jango’s frustration.

“Damn it, Krys,” he cursed. “Why do you have to ruin all the fun.”

“Actually,” Boba stood up. “She’s the person I was supposed to capture, Dad.”

“Really?” his father played along with him. “Whatever should we do then, captain?”

“We attack her,” Boba replied, as he pretended to shoot at Krystal, who dramatically dropped herself on the ground. 

“Oh, no!” She shouted happily. “I’ve been shot by the heart. Oh, such agony! Such power! Looks like you won, captain!”

As she stuck her tongue out to let her nephew know that she’s ‘dead’, Boba cheered as he dropped his toys and jumped on his father, who was holding him in his grasp. “I’m proud of you, son. You managed to kill that ‘mean’ lady who shot down your ship.”

“Thanks, mean lady,” he squealed, as he sprung on his aunt as well, who was startled. 

“Take it easy, kiddo,” his aunt squeezed his cheeks. “You wouldn’t want to burst my stomach, okay?”

“Aren’t you 34?” Jango reminded her age, which she never appreciated coming from her older brother.

“Don’t say my age, Jango,” she blew a raspberry. “It’s very rude to reveal a lady’s age, you know.”

He let out a snort. “Oh, please, Krys. It was obvious when I looked at your ugly face every single day.”

“You’re just jealous that I have more guys and gals chasing after me while you just get ignored in a bar.”

“Whatever, at least I know how to commit to a woman, unlike you, who just have flings and all.”

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her fingers. “Oh really? Well, how many women lasted till now, dumbass?”

He opened his mouth, only to realize that his sister had a good point about his relationships. “Well, you’re just jealous that I get to be Manda’lor and you were sidelined, stupid!”

“You’re adopted.”

“At least Jaster chose me, Krys," Jangi stuttered. "In your case, he was basically stuck with you.”

She could only blink as her lips stretched out.  _ Well, he got me good. That idiot really roasted me this time. Oh well, looks like I'll get my revenge. _

"Hey, auntie," he called her, feeling his tummy rumbling. "I'm hungry."

Jango glanced at the round clock on the wall and sighed.  _ It's almost time for lunch, and we need to feed him. _

"Well, then, we should head to the kitchen then. We'll whip something up, eh?"

Boba gave a nod of approval as he followed both his father and aunt inside the kitchen, where he was assigned to chopping vegetables that his aunt found in the farmers' market after the last mission. "What are we making, auntie?"

"We're cooking some beef stew," Krystal answered, tossing some beef stock inside a pot. "So peel those potatoes and carrots so that your father can cut them later, okay?

"Roger that, auntie," he gave a small salute as he did what his aunt told him.

Jango's eyes watered as he cut a bulb of onion with a kitchen knife, but he tried to preserve, for the sake of his son. Unfortunately, Boba was observant.

“Dad, why are you crying?”

“It’s those damn onions,” he sniffled. “They always make me cry whenever I cut them.”

“Maybe because they don’t like you,” Krystal snarked.

“Whatever, Krys,” he deadpanned. “The onions hated you more anyways.”

“Nope,” her lips curved upwards. “They like me more. You’re just an attention-seeker, that’s all.”

Boba snickered as he finished peeling the carrots and potatoes, just like his aunt told him. “Auntie, I’m done.”

“Good boy, now soak those potatoes inside a bowl of water. We need to remove the starch.”

Time flies faster in the kitchen and the trio had finally done with the cooking and cleaning up inside the kitchen. As they dug in with their meals, Boba thought about what he wanted to do after lunch.  _ Should I play with my toys, or should I play with my ball? Hmm...this is a hard decision, after all. Maybe I should just play ball after lunch instead. _

As the gray sky turned darker, he was cuddled up between Jango and Krystal as he watched the holovid that his father had picked, which was suitable for boys of his age.

His eyelid felt heavy as he began to yawn, leaning closer towards his father, who was laughing at the funniest part of the movie.

Noticing his son clinging on his arm, Jango wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Is the holovid too boring for you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just sleepy."

"Aww….our little baby is tired," Krystal teased him, pinching his left cheeks. "Do you want us to tuck you in for bed?"

"I want to sleep with the both of you," he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright then, ad'ika," Jango kissed him on his cheeks. "Aunt Krystal and I will snuggle up with you for tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Boba groaned in exhaustion. 

The three of them snuggled up on Jango's bed, with the child sleeping in the middle while Krystal was confined next to the blank wall, not that she was complaining. 

Clumsiness apparently runs in the family and both Jango and Krystal had unfortunate accidents from their bumbling antics.

"Hey auntie," Boba said. 

"Yes, Boba?" she caressed his cheeks lovingly.

"Can we do something fun tomorrow?"

"Sure, son," Jango agreed. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Can we go on an adventure in space?"

"Of course, sweetie," Krystal grinned. "We'll fly first thing in the morning. How about that?"

"You guys are the best," Boba hugged the both of them. "I love you."

"We love you too, son."

The whole family dozed off to sleep, not knowing that their lives changed forever on that particular day on Geonosis, where Boba will lose his father while Krystal will never get to say her final goodbyes to her beloved brother, whom she will never admit how much she cared for her. 


End file.
